


Being Dorks

by MsAnimeManga4ever



Series: Bokuroo Week 2016 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day At The Beach, Dorks, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Pillow Fights, Ping-Pong, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:44:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6461797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAnimeManga4ever/pseuds/MsAnimeManga4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuroo goes to the beach! Splashing each other in the water, pillow fights, truth or dare, and ping pong? What fun!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Dorks

Kuroo rolled over so he could look down at Bokuto from his bed.  
"Hey Kou?"  
Bokuto tilted his back to look up at Kuroo from the floor.  
"Yeah?"  
"Now that it's summer we should go to the beach. Just the two of us."  
Bokuto grinned.  
"The ultimate brocation."  
Kuroo laughed.  
"Exactly."  
"Let's go tonight."  
Kuroo raised an eyebrow.  
"Tonight?"  
"Yeah. We can sleep there tonight, spend the day at the beach, then come back home in the evening."  
Kuroo pursed his lips.  
"Yeah, alright."  
Bokuto pumped his fist in the air.  
"Awesome! I'll go get my stuff."  
He sat up and jump onto his feet.  
"Make sure you're ready by the time I get back."  
Kuroo gave him a salute.  
"Roger."

 

When Bokuto got back to Kuroo's house he was practically vibrating with excitement. Kuroo came down with his stuff just as he walked into the house. His mom came trailing behind him.  
"I hear you guys are going to the beach."  
"Yup."  
"Well you two have fun. And be careful."  
"We will," they said at the same time.  
And with that they were off.

 

Bokuto dozed on Kuroo's shoulder the entire train ride, which made things really boring for Kuroo. While he looked out the window at the passing scenery he started to think. He'd get to see Bokuto in a swimsuit tomorrow. He was sure he harbored a lot of muscle underneath his shirt. An ace was the strongest of a team after all. And he was one of the top five aces of the country. You had to have a lot of power to be up there. He'd totally top if they fucked. Of course this thought led to more suggestive thoughts and shit he was going to get hard if his mind didn't quit it with the images. He focused on the weight of Bokuto's head on his shoulder, on his slow breathing, on his warm breath tickling his neck. It was calming, and soon Kuroo ended up asleep too.

 

Of course once they arrived at the inn where they were going to stay in the late evening they had oodles of energy after their nap. They ate in their room, and after finishing weren't sure what to do, but they knew they needed to do something.  
"Let's go down to the game room," Bokuto suggested.  
Kuroo gave him a sly grin."  
"Bet I can beat you at ping pong."  
"Oh it's on."

With each hit Bokuto made a weird noise, which made Kuroo roll his eyes, which caused him to miss the ball.  
"Dude, stop with the noises, you're distracting me!"  
"It's not my fault you keep rolling your eyes."  
"Yeah, it is."  
"No, it's not."  
"Yeah,"  
Kuroo chucked the ball at Bokuto.  
"it is."  
Bokuto ducked and Kuroo's eyes widened.  
"Dude," he exclaimed incredulously. "You almost hit me in the face!"  
"I swear I didn't mean to bro!"  
"Sure."  
Bokuto held up his paddle and ran around the table at Kuroo. Kuroo dashed to the other side of it where Bokuto just was. Bokuto stopped where Kuroo used to be.  
"Get back here Tetsu, you son of a bitch."  
He started running again and chased Kuroo around the table for five minutes, cackling, while Kuroo repeated oh shit over and over. Finally he caught Kuroo, wrapping his arms around him to hold him in place.  
"Got ya."  
Kuroo hung his head.  
"Alright, you got me. Do what you will."  
Bokuto stepped back and gave him a light smack on the ass with his paddle.  
"Punishment delivered."

 

When they went back to their room Kuroo entered first, and that's when he retaliated. He ran for his pillow and threw it at Bokuto right when he stepped in. It smacked him in the face with a whump.  
"You really wanna start this?"  
Kuroo answered with another pillow to the face.  
"Argh!"  
Bokuto chucked a pillow back at Kuroo, but he jumped to the side to avoid it. Bokuto picked up the other one and ran at Kuroo. Kuroo picked his up hastily and planted his feet in a fighting stance.  
"Come at me bro!"  
Bokuto hit Kuroo in the ribs, but Kuroo got him on the top of the head, flattening Bokuto's hair a little.  
"My hair!" he cried.  
Kuroo laughed.  
"Take that!"  
"Oh yeah?"  
Bokuto swung low and hit him right in the crotch. Kuroo sank to his knees.  
"That was a low blow," he groaned.  
"Yes, it was," Bokuto joked.  
"I give," Kuroo said. "You win."  
"Dude, so weak. That's all it takes to take you down?"  
"You hit hard!"  
"I can hit you hard from behind later."  
Bokuto waggled his eyebrows. Kuroo wished he would.  
"Yeah yeah. I dare you to take the hit and see how you handle it."  
"I only accept dares if I'm playing the game. Dude! We should totally play Truth or Dare."  
"With just two of us?"  
"Yeah. It still works."  
Kuroo shrugged.  
"Alright."  
The got up and sat on their futons, which they'd laid right next to each other.  
"Alright, I'll ask first," Kuroo said.  
"Kay."  
"I dare you to take the hit I just did."  
"Bring it! I have the balls to take it unlike you."  
"Ohoho, you don't know what you're in for. Stand up."  
Kuroo went and collected their pillows. He threw one onto Bokuto's futon and held onto the other. Kuroo got into position.  
"Ready?"  
Bokuto nodded once.  
"Ready."  
Kuroo swung and bam! Bokuto went down.  
"Oh my god," he choked.  
"Ha! Now you know what it feels like."  
"I am sorry I put you through this pain!"  
"I guess I can feel sorry too now that we're even."  
Kuroo sat down.  
"Now it's your turn."  
"Give me a minute."  
After a little Bokuto sat up.  
"Okay, truth or dare?"  
"Dare."  
Bokuto leaned back on his hands and looked up at the ceiling.  
"Hmmm, I dare you…to go moon someone."  
"What? Dude, we'll get kicked out for being so disrespectful!"  
Bokuto huffed.  
"I can't think of anything else. Do truth."  
"Fine."  
"Do you have a crush on anyone?"  
"Yeah."  
You.  
"Ooo, who, who?"  
"Shut up you owl, you don't get to ask two questions at once!"  
Bokuto pouted.  
"But I wanna know. I can't believe you haven't told me, I thought I was your best bro."  
"You are bro."  
"Then why don't you tell me?"  
Kuroo sighed.  
"Truth or dare," he said nervously.  
"Ugh, fine, dare."  
Kuroo took a deep breath.  
"I dare you to kiss me."  
Bokuto raised his eyebrows.  
"Dude, why?"  
Kuroo smacked his forehead.  
"Why do you think?"  
Bokuto tilted his head.  
"Huh?"  
God, he was so dense! Kuroo sighed.  
"Just do it."  
"Okay."  
Bokuto closed his eyes and leaned in, lips parted. Kuroo couldn't believe this was actually happening. He couldn’t believe Bokuto was doing this so willingly. Kuroo got up on his knees so he was leaning over Bokuto. He put his hands on his face so he could tilt his head upwards, closed his eyes, and placed his lips onto Bokuto's. Bokuto's eyes shot open in surprise, but didn't cease in sliding his lips over Kuroo's. Kuroo sure seemed eager to do this.  
…Oh. Holy shit, did Kuroo actually like him back? With the idea in his head Bokuto got up on his knees as well, and pushed forward so their chests pressed against each other and deepened the kiss. Kuroo pulled away, eyes wide.  
"You deepened the kiss."  
"Because I wanted to kiss you. And I think I know who you like now."  
"It's Kenma," Kuroo deadpanned.  
Bokuto raised his eyebrows.  
"Then I assume you've dared him to kiss you."  
Kuroo smiled.  
"I didn't think so."  
The pair spent the night making out until they fell asleep in each other's arms.

 

The sun beat down on the sand relentlessly, and Kuroo was glad he was wearing flip flops, or his feet would have burned off. He and Bokuto walked around to find a spot hand in hand, towels draped over their shoulders. When they found a spot they laid their towels down and took off their shirts. Kuroo stared, but Bokuto was too so he didn't feel weird.  
"God your hot," he said.  
"So are you. Wanna go in the water?"  
"Sure."  
Bokuto too Kuroo's hand and dashed for the waves, dragging Kuroo behind him.  
"Jeez dude, slow down."  
"No way!"  
Bokuto didn't hesitate to crash through the waves to go in deeper. Kuroo clutched at his hand. He didn't like going in this deep. Bokuto stopped when he felt Kuroo's vice like grip.  
"You okay?"  
Kuroo shook his head.  
"Honestly man, no. I don't like going in this deep. I go in waist high and stop there. Ever since I nearly drowned from wave after wave hitting me I don't go further than that."  
Bokuto's eyes widened.  
"Man, that must've been terrifying. C'mon, let's go out a little then."  
Kuroo sighed in relief.  
"Thanks man."  
Bokuto grinned.  
"Now I get to splash you in the face."  
Bokuto ran his hands under the water and threw his arms up out of it. Kuroo held his hands up to block his face. Kuroo scoffed.  
"Screw you dude!" he said between laughs.  
Bokuto was too busy laughing to see the splash coming. He spluttered when water got into his mouth.  
"Gah, hey!"  
Kuroo laughed, and now it was his turn to get it in the face. Bokuto kept tossing water at him, so Kuroo turned his head and splashed at him blindly. After Kuroo started Bokuto did the same. After a while of running around and jumping through waves they grew tired and waded out to go lay down. When they got to their spot Bokuto moved his towel right next to Kuroo's and laid down on his back. Kuroo laid down next to him, twining their fingers together. He turned his head and gave Bokuto a kiss on the cheek.  
"I'd wanted to kiss you for so long bro."  
Bokuto smiled.  
"Same bro."  
Kuroo turned his head back up towards the sky, and they took a nap under the sun.


End file.
